This is a proposal for the continuation of the Diabetes Research and Traning Center of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine and Montefiore Hospital and Medical Center. The DRTC is a comprehensive research and training program which consists of basic and clinical research, core laboratory facilities and interdisciplinary Diabetes Education Teams (DET). The research activities are supported by feasibility project funds allocated by the Center. These projects have included biosynthesis of pancreatic somatostatin, influence of insulin on somatostatin, development of experimental insulinomas and mechanisms of insulin action. Core laboratories in chemistry, radioimmunoassay and tissue production have been created to support these and other studies. The training element of the DRTC consists of interdisciplinary diabetes education teams comprised of internists, social workers, nurses, nutritionists and podiatrists. These teams will translate the advances in the management of diabetes into practical and effective teaching programs applicable to the various health professionals who treat diabetic patients. As part of the training program, new curricula for health professionals and techniques to evaluate the impact of education on the care of patients will be developed. A patient management system used to monitor care provided by students trained by the DET's will be instituted in our training sites.